The present invention relates to a dust collector of a grinding device, wherein powders at the periphery of the bottom grinding surface of a grinding device can be well collected
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a prior art pneumatic grinding device 9 is illustrated. The grinding device has a grinding disk 91. The periphery of the grinding device 9 has a mask 92. The mask 92 is connected to the dust exhausting tube 93. The dust exhausting tube 93 is connected to a dust-absorbing device (not shown). The grinding disk 91 has a plurality of regular arranged holes penetrating through the grinding disk 91. The powders from the grinding tools of the grinding disk 91 will pass through the holes by the absorbing force of the dust-absorbing device. Then the powders are exhausted from the dust exhausting tube 93. Since the holes 94 of the grinding disk 91 is arranged regularly. The powders generated at the periphery of the grinding device (as indicated in arrow A) is difficult to enter into the holes 94 to cause that the powders can not enter into the dust-absorbing device but to accumulate on the surface of a work piece. No preferred grinding effect is formed. The accumulated powders causes that the grinding on the surface can not be viewed.
Furthermore, since the surface is accumulated with powders, the grinding devices move greatly. Not only the environment is polluted, but also the powders will be breathed by users. Therefore, a great damage occurs to the user.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a dust collector of a grinding device, wherein the dust collector of a grinding device includes an inner cover and an outer cover. The outer cover has a lower edge, and when the dust collector is installed to a grinding device, the inner cover is installed between a grinding disk of a grinding device and a body of the grinding device. The inner cover and the grinding disk define a first chamber. The outer cover defines a second chamber with the inner cover and the grinding disk. The powders at the periphery of the bottom of the grinding disk may pass through these chambers to enter into the dust exhausting tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dust collector of a grinding device, wherein the outer cover has a notch so that the operation of grinding may be viewed from the notch and then the position and other conditions of the grinding disk can be adjusted.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dust collector of a grinding device, wherein the outer cover serves to prevent the powders from diffusing in the air so that secondary pollution is prevented, and moreover, the efficiency is improved. Besides, it is prevented that a user breathes the powders so as to hurt the body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.